1. Field OF the Invention
The invention relates to a spring device particularly in the sector of rail-borne vehicles, and there especially for spring suspension between a bogie and a coach body. The spring device is arranged between a supporting plate and a substructure and consists of two spring systems I and II connected in parallel. Each spring system comprises three springs arranged parallel to each other, namely a first spring A, a second spring B and a third spring C. Such a spring device is known from DE 34 12 547.
2. The Prior Art
In order to assure safety against derailment with a spring device according to DE 34 12 547 as well as with other known spring devices (DE-B-11 90 811; DE-B-20 60 960; DE-B-24 40 069; DE-C-44 04 878; FR-A-812 045; JP-A-4/29631) also in emergency operations, costly additional bogie constructions were required in the coach body heretofore in most cases, or a larger installation space is needed for the spring device. The greatest problems arise in this connection of a relatively long and torsion-resistant coach body tube has to be taken into account, and proof of safety against detailing has to be furnished for emergency operations.
Now, based on said state of the art the problem of the invention is to improve the safety against derailment in emergency operations while avoiding complicated and cost-intensive coach body constructions, i.e., to improve such safety in the twisting platform in the event of failure of the spring devices known until now.